Mickie's blueeyed cutie
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie reflects on all of her wrestling ex's, and thinks of the day she met her true love.


**This is my first Mickie/AJ fanfic.......**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers**

* * *

**The story is told from Mickie's point of view..............**

"What has gotten into you girl? You cant wipe that smile off of your face." I heard my best friend Maria say to me.

I couldn't deny it, I was smiling. I had been doing that a lot lately. I had been doing it ever since I met him. The big blue eyes, and that southern accent pulled me in.

Yeah, I kinda have a record when it comes to dating guys in the wrestling business, but this time its different, _he _is different.

He's not like the other guys I dated. He is sweet, caring and funny. All the aspects that I love in a man.

I guess, you're wondering who else I dated, I guess I could tell you.

* * *

The first guy I dated in wrestling was Adam Birch, better known as Joey Mercury.

He and I met when we were both competing in OVW and he swept me off my feet, well in the beginning he did.

In the beginning he treated me like his queen. He bought me so much stuff.

(I'm not a gold-digger if that's what you're thinking. That's not why I was with him. It was just a perk)

Anyway, we moved in together after being together for 5 months. That might have been the biggest mistake we made in our relationship. After we moved in together, we seemed to start getting on each others nerves. It seemed like everything I did pissed him off and likewise.

When he joined the WWE, everything really got worst. His ego started to get the best of him.

He was playing a narcissistic character on screen, but was also acting like that in real life. So when he came home, on my 25th birthday, and made everything about him, that'swhen I decided it needed to end and I broke up with him.

* * *

The next 'wrestling stud' I dated was after I joined the WWE and he was Kenny Dykstra. Yes, as in Kenny from the Spirit Squad.

Don't laugh! He was really sweet!

Anyway, we met when I debuted. He was backstage with the rest of the Squad and when Trish and I walked past them, he broke away from the group and introduced himself to me.

Everything with Kenny moved so fast. We were only together for a month when we moved in together, and then 3 months later, we were engaged.

All of my friends and family members told me it was a mistake and I was going to fast, but I didn't listen. I loved, or thought I loved Kenny and that's all that mattered.

Our engagement lasted longer than the courtship, and ended up lasting about 7 months.

Then he cheated on me. Yup, he cheated on me........bastard.

I remember the day I found out like it was yesterday.

It was supposed to be a good night, no a great night! It was Wrestlemania22, the night I won my very first women's championship. It was just after my match and I was wondering backstage, with my newly won belt hanging on my shoulder. Everyone was congratulating me, and hugging me. I smiled, thanked all of them and continued looking for Kenny, then I found him............with Michelle McCool. Michelle was a newby, like me but she was still training. I guess she didn't know Kenny was engaged but I sure as hell made it obvious.

I stormed over to the pair and pulled them apart, Kenny looked at me, shock in his eyes. I grinned at him and picked up the cup of soda that was sitting on the table, right next to where Kenny and Michelle were standing. I threw the cup in both of their faces, pulled the cheap engagement ring off my finger and threw it at the floor, by Kenny's feet and stormed out, never looking back.

* * *

The next stud, and I really do mean stud, was John Cena.

That's right I dated the champ! WOO!

John, he was a nice guy. One of the sweetest guys I was ever with. But he and I were really more just friends.

Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing! And I do know amazing, but we had no chemistry outside of the bedroom.

We went out on a couple dates, but were bored out of our minds the whole time. We always ended up either getting completely drunk, and having amazing drunk sex, or we'd end up in the bathroom of where ever we were, and yup you guessed it, we'd be having sex!

So when we got together one night, we decided to end thing. Then we had sex, twice and then parted ways.

We're still friends to this day. And up until the day I met my current boyfriend, me and John would hook up whenever we were lonely.

* * *

I was single for a while until I met him.

We met in a club in Orlando, Florida.

The WWE was there for a week for Wrestlemaina, but I was gonna stay for an extra week since the WWE didn't have anything planned for me.

It was the first night we were in Florida and Maria and Maryse talked me into going out. It actually took a lot of convincing on their part. I had a headache and didn't feel like going out, but Maryse threatened to cut my hair in my sleep if I didn't go, so I agreed.

We walked into the club and I felt so out of place. Looking around I saw a majority of the women in the club were tall, blonde, tan, had big boobs and were all wearing mini skirts or super short shorts.

I must have looked like a freak. There I was 5 ft 2'' with short, curly auburn hair. I was wearing a tight black halter top and a pair of my favorite light blue jeans with knee high black boots. The only good part was I had big boobs too and they were getting shown off in the top I was wearing.

I remember I looked to my left, where Maryse once stood but the blonde was no where to be seen. I turned to my right and realised Maria was gone too.

I walked to the bar, and ordered a beer. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my old friend Lisa, a.k.a Victoria standing with her arms open, waiting for a hug.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and jumped into her arms.

The two of us walked to a table and talked for about an hour. We talked about things from my life in the WWE since she left, and her current life in TNA.

That's when I saw him. He walked over to Lisa and smiled down at me.

"Hey there, I'm AJ." he said, in that amazingly hot southern accent.

"Mickie." I smiled, shaking his hand. He sat down and we started talking. I was so caught up in talking to him, I didn't notice Lisa had gotten up and left.

At the end of the night, AJ walked me to the hotel room I was staying in and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and felt my cheeks burn, meaning I was blushing.

He and I met up and hung out everyday after that. he even came to Wrestlemania and walked from the crowd.

It was so hard when I had to leave and go back on the road, but it had to happen.

That day, AJ walked me to the airport. He didn't walk me all the way to the terminal since he was from a different company.

It wasn't against the rules or anything to date someone from a rival company, it was just kinda frowned upon. Most people who did it got shunned by the other superstars.

"I had a lot of fun these past weeks." He smiled down at me.

I nodded and smiled up at him.

We both heard my flight being called over the announcement system and we sighed.

"I'll call you when I land." he nodded at me.

Before I knew it he was leaning down and captured my lips with his own. I felt myself melt into him. His arms tightened around my waist and mine went around his neck. We stood there for what felt like hours, but were really only a few moments.

When we pulled apart, he pulled me in for a hug.

When I pulled away, I sighed "I guess I should get going." I started to turn and walk away, but got tugged back.

"Here, this should help you remember me." he said and pulled something out of the backpack he was carrying me. It was a teddy bear with an AJ Styles t-shirt.

"Awwww." I smiled and pulled it into my chest. "I love it."

We kissed one last time and I reluctantly walked onto the plane.

We had been together ever since, which has been over a year now.

We talk on the phone every night, and visit eachother as much as possible when we have time off.

* * *

So, back to the present time with me and Maria in the locker-room.

I turned and looked at her and decided to finally tell her what, or who was making me so happy.

"There's something I want to tell you." I said as I pulled out the teddy-bear from my bag.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
